Damages, Inc
by Gail LLD
Summary: Les frères Winchester se retrouvent face à un cas complètement inédit et Axel et Roxas sont en mission sur Terre. S'ils ne s'entretuent pas avant, ils arriveront peut-être à s'en sortir plus ou moins entiers. Abandonnée.
1. Prologue

_**Damages, Inc.**_

**Personnages :** Dean, Sam, Axel, Roxas.  
><strong>Rating :<strong> T pour la violence et le langage.  
><strong>Genre :<strong> Aventure/Humour  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Axel et Roxas appartiennent à Square Enix, Dean et Sam Winchester appartiennent à Eric Kripke, mon seul revenu là-dessus sera vos review et patati et patata. Le titre appartient à Metallica (uh yeah).  
><strong>Note de l'auteur :<strong> Bon, ça fait quelques temps que je joue plus trop à KH et que je passe ma vie à regarder SPN, et puis un soir l'idée m'est tombée dessus, bam, comme ça. Donc bon, ben voilà.

* * *

><p><strong>Prologue<strong>

_Sheridan, Wyoming, Etats-Unis._

Le bar était bondé, comme chaque vendredi soir. Un groupe d'hommes, des mineurs probablement, en sortit. Ils se saluèrent les uns les autres, retournant à leurs pick-up respectifs. L'un d'eux, celui avec une casquette de baseball, était sur le point d'ouvrir la portière du côté conducteur. Un craquement se fit entendre. Il examina les bois qui bordaient le parking du bar. L'obscurité était trop épaisse pour déceler quoi que ce soit. Il en conclut qu'il s'agissait d'un animal et s'installa au volant. Il refermait la portière lorsque que quelque chose la bloqua et attrapa son bras.

De l'autre côté de la ville, une jeune femme allait se coucher. Elle éteignit la lumière. Quelque chose gratta à sa fenêtre. Elle sortit de son lit, fit glisser la guillotine et passa la tête par l'ouverture. L'escalier de secours était désert. Le reste de la rue était plongé dans la pénombre. La jeune femme se redressa et referma la fenêtre. Une masse noire s'interposa à mi-chemin et lui saisit le poignet.  
>Aucun n'eut le temps de hurler.<p>

_Lewiston, Idaho, Etats-Unis._

Ils se trouvaient une fois de plus dans un motel qui aurait largement gagné le prix de la décoration la plus kitsch. Et de la moquette la plus ressemblante à du vomi. Rien d'exceptionnel, donc. Dean était sorti acheter de la bière et des burgers pendant que Sam épluchait les journaux et les sites internet dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose à se mettre sous la dent. Ou plutôt en face du fusil à cartouches de sel. Dean devenait vite intenable s'ils n'avaient rien à chasser pendant plus d'une semaine. Même le billard, le poker, le whisky et les jolies filles dans les bars avaient leurs limites. Sam referma le dernier journal, dépité. Rien. Il lissa ses cheveux en arrière et s'étira contre le dossier du canapé. Dans l'absolu, ce n'était pas une mauvaise chose que les démons, esprits vengeurs et autres fantômes restent tranquilles, mais, de par son expérience, Sam savait que c'était souvent dans ces moments-là que Bobby ou quelqu'un d'autre appelait et qu'ils se retrouvaient dans la merde jusqu'au cou.  
>La porte s'ouvrit et Dean entra en lançant un hamburger à Sam qui le rattrapa de justesse.<br>« Je vois que ça bosse dur. T'as trouvé quelque chose ?  
>-Rien.<br>-Rien ?  
>-Pas de morts inexpliquées, pas de phénomènes météorologiques étranges, pas de disparitions.<br>-Même pas en Louisiane ?  
>-Pourquoi la Louisiane ?<br>-Je sais pas, y a toujours des trucs en Louisiane. »  
>Sam ouvrit son ordinateur. Dean s'affala sur son lit, une bière à la main.<br>« Alors ?  
>-Toujours rien.<br>-Cool.  
>-Comment ça cool ? T'es le premier à vouloir une chasse d'habitude.<br>-D'habitude, y a pas de jolie rousse dans le bar le plus proche. »  
>Sam roula les yeux. Son frère était irrécupérable.<br>« Quoi ?, fit Dean.  
>-Rien.<br>-C'est pas parce que tu t'amuses autant qu'un moine que je dois faire pareil.  
>-J'ai rien dit !<br>-Pas besoin, je te connais, Sammy. »  
>Il mordit dans son burger. Dean alluma la télé. Leur vie n'avait rien d'ordinaire, loin de là, mais ce soir-là l'était, comme le motel et la ville où ils se trouvaient, comme les informations dans le journal plié sur la table basse et comme le fait que Dean buvait une bière en regardant un western des années soixante-dix. Ce soir-là était un soir de repos et Sam savait qu'il fallait en profiter. Ils ne pouvaient jamais prévoir sur quoi ils allaient tomber le lendemain.<p>

_Illusiopolis, ailleurs._

La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas. Roxas sursauta dans son lit et jeta un œil à l'intrus. Son visage étant à moitié recouvert par les couvertures, il n'aperçut pas grand-chose, mais les piques rouges lui suffirent.  
>« Yo !<br>-Hngf. Kestuveu ?  
>-On part en mission !<br>-Quoi, maintenant ? »  
>Axel se laissa nonchalamment tomber sur un fauteuil.<br>« Ils sont sadiques, mais quand même. Demain. Mais faut que je te briefe, tout ça tout ça.  
>-C'est bon, j'sais faire, faut arrêter de me prendre pour un con, à un moment.<br>-Yeap, sauf qu'on va pas dans un monde habituel.  
>-Me dis pas qu'on va au Pays Imaginaire, je ne veux plus <em>jamais<em> voler.  
>-On va pas au Pays Imaginaire.<br>-Super. On va où ?  
>-Sur la Terre.<br>-Gné ? Jamais entendu parler.  
>-Normal. C'est un endroit très particulier, logiquement il est pas 'rattaché' à notre univers.<br>-Comment ça ?  
>-Ben en gros, on n'est pas censés savoir qu'il existe et encore moins pouvoir y aller. Et les Sans-cœurs non plus. Sauf que là, ben, ils y sont. »<br>Roxas enfonça sa tête dans son oreiller.  
>« Est-ce qu'on peut continuer cette conversation plus tard ? Comme, par exemple, après trois bols de café ?<br>-Yup. Cantine. Dans cinq minutes. »  
>Axel repartit de la même façon qu'il était venu. Bruyamment. Roxas fit un geste pour repousser ses couvertures et aperçut l'horloge de sa chambre. Minuit moins sept. Il soupira. Axel, avec son immense sens de l'humour universel, avait dit qu'ils partaient le lendemain. Ce qui voulait dire qu'il se pouvait <em>très<em> fortement qu'ils décollent dix minutes plus tard. Il finit par s'extirper de son lit et enfila son manteau.

Quand il arriva dans la cantine, Axel était attablé avec trois bols devant lui. Il aperçut Roxas et lui fit signe de s'asseoir en face de lui. Les bols étaient remplis de café. Ils partaient effectivement dans les dix prochaines minutes.  
>« Avale ça pendant que je t'explique la situation. »<br>Roxas obtempéra mollement et plongea deux sucres dans le premier bol.  
>« Bon, comme je t'ai dit, la Terre, c'est un monde vraiment bizarre. Les gens sont habillés bizarrement et ils font des trucs bizarres. »<br>Roxas leva un sourcil sceptique. Axel n'expliquait rien, mais alors strictement rien du tout.  
>« Par exemple, ils nient complètement l'existence de la magie.<br>-Ils se soignent comment ?  
>-Avec des trucs bizarres.<br>-Ça m'aurait étonné, tiens, grommela Roxas dans son bol.  
>-Bref, du coup c'est chiant, faut agir la nuit et le jour faut s'habiller comme eux pour passer inaperçu.<br>-Mais tu te fais encore plus remarquer si t'es fringué comme quelqu'un d'autre !  
>-Pas chez eux.<br>-C'est des clones ?  
>-Quelque chose comme ça, apparemment. »<br>Roxas attaqua son deuxième bol. Il grimaça quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne l'avait pas sucré, répara son erreur et en prit une autre gorgée.  
>« Autre truc chiant, on peut pas ouvrir un portail n'importe où. Ça veut dire que si un combat tourne mal, on ne peut pas se tirer en ouvrant un passage.<br>-C'est quoi, une punition ?  
>-Plus ou moins.<br>-Axel, je te préviens, si t'as fait une connerie, j'ai pas envie de devoir en subir aussi les conséquences. T'es mon équipier, mais faut pas abuser non plus.  
>-Ben dommage pour toi, Blondie, t'as pas le choix.<br>-No shit, Sherlock… »  
>Axel se leva.<br>« T'es prêt ? »  
>Roxas regarda le dernier bol.<br>« Non, mais je suppose qu'on s'en fout.  
>-T'as tout compris. Va chercher tes affaires, on y va. »<br>De retour dans sa chambre, Roxas vérifia l'heure. Minuit cinq. Il était debout depuis à peine _douze minutes_. Il attrapa ses keyblades qui se dématérialisèrent dans ses mains et alla rejoindre Axel dans le hall.  
>« Une dernière chose avant de partir, la Terre, c'est le monde le plus grand que t'aies jamais visité.<br>-Ah ?  
>-Yep. On va visiter une ville qui a autant d'importance qu'un grain de sable dans l'arène du Colisée.<br>-C'est dingue, plus tu me parles, plus j'ai l'impression que cette mission n'est qu'un prétexte pour se faire pourrir la gueule. »

_Lewiston, Idaho, Etats-Unis._

Le family restaurant où ils prenaient leur petit-déjeuner avait une déco aussi hideuse que le motel, mais au moins, la nourriture était bonne. De toute façon, dans leur cas, ils ne faisaient pas les difficiles. Dean enfourna une fourchette d'œufs brouillés au bacon dans sa bouche.  
>« Tu trouves quelque chose ? »<br>Sam reposa son mug de café et lança un regard las à son frère, qui n'avait toujours pas compris que parler sans nourriture dans la bouche était plus simple pour la compréhension. Il tapota le journal devant lui.  
>« Yeap. Sheridan, Wyoming. Deux personnes ont été retrouvées mortes ce matin.<br>-Et ?  
>-Aucune cause apparente de décès pour le moment, les autopsies sont en cours.<br>-En quoi ça nous concerne ?  
>-Ça coûte rien d'aller voir.<br>-Si, une soirée avec une rousse. »  
>Sam lui lança son regard « arrête de penser avec tes couilles » et finit son café.<br>« On s'est déjà déplacés pour moins que ça. »  
>Ils s'affrontèrent un moment du regard. Sam su qu'il avait gagné lorsque Dean s'essuya la bouche.<br>« Comme tu veux, Sammy. »

Il avait plu pendant la nuit et la route 12 était encore humide. Ils étaient entrés dans la Clearwater National Forest et Blue Oyster Cult résonnait dans l'habitacle.  
>« J'espère qu'on se déplace pas pour rien, Sam.<br>-Au pire on aura qu'à continuer jusqu'à chez Bobby.  
>-Tu veux vraiment aller chasser, hein ?<br>-Et alors ? T'es toujours en train de me dire qu'il faut que j'arrête de chercher la normalité et là tu vas te plaindre ? »  
>Dean ne répondit rien et Sam s'appuya contre la fenêtre. Les arbres défilaient à toute allure de l'autre côté. A vitesse normale, il fallait onze heures pour relier Lewiston à Sheridan. Sauf que Dean ne connaissait pas la vitesse normale.<p>

Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent à Orchard Homes pour faire le plein, Sam en profita pour leur acheter de quoi déjeuner. Un minuscule écran de télévision était allumé derrière le comptoir et diffusait les nouvelles. A la vue du bandeau Sheridan, WY, il demanda au caissier de monter le son.  
>« Qu'est-ce qui t'as pris autant de temps ?, râla Dean quand Sam revint à la voiture.<br>-J'ai du nouveau.  
>-Ah ouais ?<br>-Les victimes n'avaient plus de cœur.  
>-Tu veux dire qu'on leur a enlevé leurs cœurs ? Comme les victimes du Docteur Benton ?<br>-Non, Dean. Comme si elles n'en avaient jamais eu.  
>-Charmant. »<p> 


	2. Chapitre I

**_Damages, Inc._**

**Personnages :** Dean, Sam, Axel, Roxas.  
><strong>Rating :<strong> T pour la violence et le langage.  
><strong>Genre :<strong> Aventure/Humour  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Axel et Roxas appartiennent à Square Enix, Dean et Sam Winchester appartiennent à Eric Kripke, mon seul revenu là-dessus sera vos review et patati et patata. Le titre appartient à Metallica (uh yeah).  
><strong>Note de l'auteur : <strong>Je ne mords pas, je suis pas méchante, n'ayez pas peur de laisser une trace de votre passage, même si vous avez pas de compte. Toute critique positive ou négative est la bienvenue !

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre I<strong>

_Quelque part dans le Montana._

L'Impala avait dépassé la bourgade de Reed Point, cent quatre-ving cinq habitants au dernier recensement, connue pour… euh, rien. Dean tapait sur le volant en rythme avec Led Zeppelin et Sam feuilletait le journal de leur père en quête d'indices.  
>« Alors ?<br>-Aucune créature connue ne fait ça. »  
>Dean claqua la langue de mécontentement. Dans sa tête, il passait en revue tous les monstres qu'il avait tués. Sam coupa court à ses réflexions.<br>« Un nouveau démon, peut-être ?  
>-Avec tout ce qui s'est échappé la dernière fois, ça serait pas étonnant », fit Dean en haussant un sourcil en signe d'approbation.<br>Une chose était sûre, ils n'avaient pas encore été les témoins de tout le répertoire de nuisances des démons et ça valait sans aucun doute mieux pour eux. Il enfonça un peu plus la pédale d'accélérateur et la Chevy fila sur la route droite et déserte.

_Sheridan, Wyoming, Etats-Unis._

Au fond d'une ruelle étroite, derrière les poubelles d'un restaurant, un tourbillon noir s'ouvrit. Deux silhouettes encapuchonnées en sortirent.  
>« Merde, Axel, pourquoi tu choisis toujours des endroits qui puent ? », s'exclama la plus petite.<br>L'autre tendit la main en direction du tourbillon qui disparut.  
>« Ouais bon, c'est pas comme si on avait le choix ! Je t'ai dit que c'était le bordel pour ouvrir des passages sur Terre. On a de la chance d'avoir atterri dans la bonne ville déjà. »<br>Axel dézippa la fermeture éclair de son manteau et sortit des vêtements d'un sac.  
>« Enlève ton manteau et met ça.<br>-Hein ? Pourquoi ?  
>-Tant qu'on est ici, si je te demande de faire un truc, tu le fais, compris ? »<br>Roxas leva les yeux au ciel en marmonnant « chef, oui chef, tout ce que vous voudrez, chef » et prit les affaires que lui tendait son équipier. Il déplia le pantalon et l'observa longuement.  
>« C'est quoi ce truc ?<br>-Un jean. Tous les habitants de la Terre en portent. »  
>Roxas l'enfila en grognant, en se plaignant que le tissu le grattait et que ça le gênait dans ses mouvements. Axel lui balança un sweat au visage pour le faire taire. Il s'enfonça un bonnet sur la tête pour aplatir ses piques et Roxas rabattit la capuche de son pull sur son visage. Ça ne faisait pas une heure qu'ils étaient sur Terre qu'il en avait déjà marre.<br>« Axel, je te préviens, si j'apprends qu'on a atterri ici parce que t'as brûlé les fleurs de Marluxia, je te trucide une fois qu'on s'est débarrassés des Sans-Cœurs. »  
>Le rouquin sourit, attrapa le sac à dos et se dirigea vers l'entrée de la ruelle.<br>« C'est ça. »  
>Ils étaient arrivés à Sheridan en début d'après-midi et les rues étaient bondées. Enfin, autant que peuvent l'être des rues d'une ville du Wyoming. Les deux Similis marchaient côte à côte, épiant les zones sombres, à l'affut d'un Sans-Cœur. Ils traversèrent la ville sans rien remarquer de suspect. Après trois heures d'exploration, ils s'assirent sur un banc, désorientés.<br>« Je savais que la Terre, c'était bizarre, mais à ce point… Pourquoi les bestioles se montrent pas alors que y a plein de monde ? Y a aucune trace des Ténèbres ici !, s'énerva Axel.  
>-Si ça se trouve, les Terriens peuvent les buter alors les Sans-Cœurs font gaffe. »<br>Axel dévisagea Roxas.  
>« Tu déconnes là ? Tu crois vraiment que ces guignols peuvent bouffer du Sans-Cœur ? »<br>Roxas haussa les épaules.  
>« Tant qu'on est dans la bizarrerie, autant y aller à fond. »<br>Axel eut une moue dubitative. Ils se levèrent, en quête d'un endroit où se reposer avant la nuit. S'il y avait du Sans-Cœur dans les environs, il en apparaîtrait forcément au coucher du soleil.

Au Buffalo Bill Inn, motel nommé en hommage à la seule célébrité de ce coin des Etats-Unis, Dean et Sam déballaient leurs affaires. La nuit allait tomber dans quelques heures.  
>« On attend demain ou on va à la morgue maintenant ? »<br>Si quelqu'un d'autre que Sam avait entendu les paroles de Dean, il les aurait probablement pris pour des dingues. Sauf que pour eux, la morgue était presque un passage obligatoire au début de chaque chasse. Et même si ça le hérissait de se l'avouer, Sam en avait presque l'habitude. C'était son job.  
>« Et on va sur les lieux après ?<br>-Tu sais que j'aime quand tu prends les devants, Sammy. »  
>Le cadet ne put s'empêcher de rouler des yeux, même si ce genre de réplique faisait aussi partie de son quotidien. Quand il y pensait, il se demandait <em>vraiment<em>par quel miracle il n'était pas complètement dingue. La chasse mise à part, il passait quand même huit heures par jour,_tous_ les jours, coincé dans une voiture avec son frère qui repassait la même chanson en boucle pendant des heures, qui _chantait_ par-dessus et qui, s'il ne chassait pas – et même quand il chassait en fait, était un crétin fini. Malgré tout, il savait qu'il ne pouvait pas faire autre chose. Il ne pouvait plus. Alors il chercha son costard spécial agent fédéral dans un sac et rejoignit son frère à la voiture.

« Agents Freeman et Smith, FBI. »  
>Présentation de faux-badges, voix fermes, regards intransigeants. Ils auraient tout aussi bien pu être acteurs. La secrétaire appuya sur un bouton et quelques secondes plus tard, un homme d'une quarantaine d'années émergeait d'un couloir, un sourire avenant aux lèvres.<br>« Je ne savais pas que le FBI s'intéressait à ces cas, disons, spéciaux. Je suis le docteur Cliffhord. »  
>Il les amena jusqu'à la salle où les deux cadavres étaient entreposés.<br>« Je dois avouer que je n'avais jamais vu ça avant. Les deux corps ne présentent aucun signe d'agression.  
>-Le rapport d'autopsie rapporte que les cœurs ont… Disparu ?<br>-Exact. Si je n'avais pas pratiqué l'autopsie moi-même, je ne l'aurais jamais cru. C'est exactement comme si ces deux malheureux n'avaient jamais eu de cœur. Je ne l'explique pas. »  
>Les deux frères échangèrent un regard. Ce docteur Cliffhord ne leur apprenait rien de nouveau.<br>« Des connections entre les victimes ?  
>-Aucune, répondit le médecin s'approchant la table où un homme était allongé. Ici, vous avez Allan Fitzpatrick, cinquante-six ans, mineur, retrouvé mort à côté de son pick-up sur le parking du Billings, un bar à la sortie de la ville. Et là, continua-t-il en se dirigeant vers l'autre table, c'est Jane Wilson, vingt-quatre ans, infirmière, trouvée dans sa chambre de l'autre côté de la ville. »<br>Ils discutèrent quelques minutes de plus, apprenant qu'il n'y avait eu aucun signe d'effraction ou de lutte et que les analyses de sang étaient normales.  
>« J'aurais jamais cru dire ça un jour, mais j'espère vraiment qu'il y aura du soufre quelque part, fit Dean alors qu'ils retournaient à l'Impala.<br>-Okay, qu'est-ce que ça pourrait être d'autre, sinon ? »

Dean mit le moteur en route et ils s'éloignèrent de la morgue.  
>« Un fantôme.<br>-Impossible, un fantôme est attaché à un lieu particulier : les victimes étaient à quelques kilomètres l'un de l'autre.  
>-Un esprit vengeur. Un rituel vaudou ? »<br>Sam acquiesça.  
>« Faudra vérifier s'ils n'avaient vraiment aucun lien entre eux. »<p>

Le Billings était à moitié vide. Sam et Dean allèrent directement au comptoir, ignorant les regards mi-curieux, mi-hostiles des clients présents.  
>« Qu'est-ce que je vous sers ?, demanda la jeune barmaid.<br>-En fait, fit Sam avant que Dean n'ait eu le temps de sortir son grand jeu de 'Dean Winchester le plus grand séducteur de tous les temps', on aimerait que vous répondiez à quelques questions. Agent Smith et voici l'agent Freeman. FBI, ajouta-t-il alors que la blonde le dévisageait.  
>-Vous êtes ici pour Allan ?<br>-Vous le connaissiez ?  
>-Oui. C'était un habitué.<br>-Est-ce que quelqu'un aurait pu lui en vouloir ?  
>-S'il avait des ennemis ? Pas vraiment non.<br>-C'est-à-dire ?, fit Dean en haussant un sourcil.  
>-Qu'il n'en avait pas. A moins que vous appeliez le type contre qui vous avez gagné au billard un ennemi.<br>-On ne sait jamais comment certaines personnes peuvent réagir.  
>-Est-ce qu'il connaissait une certaine Jane Wilson ? », demanda Sam en glissant une photo de la jeune femme entre eux.<br>La barmaid se pencha dessus, l'examina quelques instant et secoua la tête.  
>« Ça me dit rien, désolée.<br>-Et sinon, vous avez remarqué quelque chose d'étrange récemment ?  
>-Comme quoi ?<br>-Une odeur d'œufs pourris, de soufre ?  
>-Vous pensez qu'il a été empoisonné ?<br>-On n'écarte aucune hypothèse. Alors ?  
>-N-non. Rien.<br>-Vous êtes sûre ? »  
>La barmaid hocha la tête. Dean soupira. Ils échangèrent un bref regard.<br>« Ce sera tout. Merci.  
>-Pas de problème. »<br>Ils retraversèrent la salle sous les mêmes regards. Sur le parking, le pick-up d'Allan Fitzpatrick était encore garé, entouré d'une clôture de ruban délimitant la scène de crime. Sam sortit le détecteur EMF alors qu'ils s'approchaient. Dean s'accroupit à côté de la silhouette tracée à la craie.  
>« Tu sens quelque chose ?<br>-Absolument rien. L'EMF ?  
>-Muet.<br>-Génial. »  
>Ils inspectèrent les environs avec autant de résultats. En désespoir de cause, ils remontèrent dans la voiture et allèrent au domicile de Jane Wilson. Sam prit les escaliers de secours tandis que Dean montait par-devant. La serrure ne présentait aucun signe d'effraction et la fenêtre pas assez entrouverte pour laisser passer un adulte. Dean l'ouvrit totalement pour faire entrer Sam. Ils fouillèrent l'appartement de fond en comble.<br>« Sammy, dis-moi que t'as quelque chose.  
>-Désolé de te décevoir.<br>-Pas d'EMF, pas de soufre… Fait chier ! »  
>Dean se laissa tomber sur le canapé. Il réfléchit quelques instants avant de soulever les coussins.<br>« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
>-Si c'est du vaudou, y a forcément des sacs d'envoûtement. »<br>Sam se mit à son tour à chercher dans tous les recoins possibles et imaginables. Ils quittèrent l'appartement deux heures plus tard, encore moins avancés que quand ils y étaient arrivés. Ils retournèrent à leur motel.  
>« On appelle Bobby ?<br>-Au point où on en est. »

La nuit était tombée. Roxas se leva de la caisse en bois sur laquelle il était assis et chercha Axel du regard. L'entrepôt désaffecté qui leur servait de camp de base était désert. Roxas matérialisa une de ses keyblades. Sur ses gardes, il marcha jusqu'à la sortie, guettant, l'oreille attentive.  
>« Axel ?, appela-t-il à voix basse.<br>-Je suis là, andouille. »  
>Roxas sursauta et pivota sur lui-même. Axel le regardait d'un air ouvertement moqueur.<br>« Tu m'as l'air stressé.  
>-C'est toi qui dis ça Monsieur Tant-qu'on-est-ici-tu-m'obéis-au-doigt-et-à-l'œil ?<br>-Fais pas ta teigne, Rox, fit Axel en le dépassant après lui avoir ébouriffé les cheveux – pas exactement la meilleure chose à faire à un Roxas armé, mais Axel savait que le blondinet ne lui ferait rien de _réellement_ dommageable. Allons-y.  
>-Où ? »<br>Axel se tourna légèrement vers lui et un de ses chakrams apparut dans un éclat métallique. Son visage se fendit d'un sourire félin.  
>« A la chasse, Roxyboy. »<br>Ils quittèrent la zone de l'entrepôt, surveillant les endroits d'où les Sans-Cœurs auraient pu émerger et tâchant de ne pas se faire voir par des humains avec leurs armes sorties. Ils avaient presque atteint une sorte de place circulaire aux abords d'un parc. Le premier Sans-Cœur se matérialisa juste devant eux. La Crypto-Ombre se glissait vers un groupe d'adolescents assis sur l'herbe.  
>« Axel ! Gèle le temps, maintenant ! », cria Roxas alors qu'il se précipitait, la keyblade en avant, vers les autres Sans-Cœurs qui sortaient du néant.<br>Le groupe de jeunes les avait aperçus, ainsi que les Sans-Cœurs. Un type jura, une fille commença à crier.  
>« TIREZ-VOUS ! », leur hurla Axel.<br>Ils ne se le firent pas dire deux fois. Roxas, qui se battaient désormais avec ses deux keyblades, était au milieu d'un cercle compact d'Ombres et de Crypto-Ombres vraiment pas amicales. Il ne pouvait pas se concentrer sur le combat tant qu'Axel n'aurait pas gelé le temps : des humains pouvaient débarquer d'un moment à l'autre et il leur faudrait à la fois combattre et protéger. Les deux n'étant pas exactement compatibles quand le nombre de Sans-Cœurs était aussi élevé.  
>« SURTOUT TE PRESSE PAS POUR ARRETER LE TEMPS, HEIN !, lança Roxas pendant qu'il prenait appui sur le tronc d'un arbre pour sauter plus haut que les Ombres.<br>-Tu te souviens quand je te disais que c'est un monde particulier ?, fit Axel en formant une barrière de flammes autour des Sans-Cœurs qui les assaillaient. Ben ouvrir des passages n'est pas la seule chose qu'on ne puisse pas faire. »  
>Roxas atterrit dans une roulade à côté de lui.<br>« Tu te fous de moi ?, fit-il en se relevant et en se mettant dos-à-dos au roux.  
>-Tu crois que c'est le moment de plaisanter ?<br>-T'aurais pas pu me prévenir _avant_qu'on se lance tête baissée là-dedans ?  
>-Ouais, bon, j'ai <em>oublié<em>, okay ? »  
>Roxas s'empêcha d'envoyer une réplique bien sentie à Axel. Ils avaient légèrement plus important à faire.<br>« Putain, c'est vraiment la merde. Tu vois un humain dans le coin ?  
>-J'espère que non. Normalement le feu devrait les tenir éloignés.<br>-Génial. »  
>Ils s'élancèrent droit devant eux, encerclés par les Sans-Cœurs qui se jetaient sur eux au fur et à mesure qu'ils les tuaient. Une multitude d'éclats de lumière s'élevait au-dessus de leurs têtes – les cœurs que les Ombres avaient volés. Le problème n'était décidément pas le type de Sans-Cœurs auxquels ils avaient affaire, mais bien le nombre. Il paraissait infini. Roxas avait l'impression que pour une Crypto-Ombre réduite en poussière, dix de plus apparaissaient. Ils se trouvaient au cœur d'un gigantesque brasier et ils pouvaient entendre la sirène des pompiers se rapprocher.<br>« Axel, on s'en sortira pas comme ça !, cria Roxas par-dessus la masse des Sans-Cœurs.  
>-Si t'as une idée, te prive surtout pas hein, je t'écoute ! », lui répondit Axel en repoussant une dizaine d'Ombres avec ses chakrams enflammés.<br>Roxas aperçut du coin de l'œil le camion et la lance à incendie. Il n'y connaissait pas grand-chose en techniques terriennes, mais quelque chose lui disait que de l'eau lancée à pleine puissance ne serait pas inoffensive contre les Sans-Cœurs. Et contre eux non plus d'ailleurs, en particulier Axel.  
>« On se tire, maintenant !<p>

-QUOI ?  
>-Regarde vers la ville ! »<br>Axel vit à son tour l'attirail des pompiers. Il écarquilla les yeux.  
>« COURS ! »<br>D'un geste de la main, il écarta des flammes et ils s'engouffrèrent dans le couloir créé. Ils coururent à travers le parc aussi longtemps que leurs poumons leur permirent. Lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent, haletants, l'incendie n'était plus qu'une lueur indistincte. Aucun Sans-Cœur ne les avait suivis. Axel s'appuya contre un arbre, cherchant son souffle.  
>« Je hais cette mission.<br>-J'allais le dire. »

Bobby n'avait pas apporté de nouveaux éléments, mais il avait dit qu'il rechercherait plus en profondeur. Sam avait les yeux rivés sur son ordinateur, explorant le web en quête de pistes. Dean revint au motel avec le petit-déjeuner. Et le sourire.  
>« Y a peut-être du nouveau !<br>-Ah ? Où ça ?  
>-Au parc. Y a eu un 'incendie' cette nuit. Et devine quoi ? La zone brûlée est parfaitement circulaire.<br>-Et ça te fait penser à une créature ?  
>-Non, mais faut tenter le coup. »<p>

Quelques dizaines de minutes plus tard, ils se trouvaient au bureau du shérif. Après les rapides présentations, le shérif les fit asseoir dans son bureau.  
>« Le feu s'est déclaré un peu avant minuit. On n'a rien retrouvé sur place. Selon le chef des pompiers, les flammes étaient très hautes, il y avait de la fumée noire très dense qui s'en élevait et beaucoup d'étincelles. Croyez-moi, messieurs, je connais Sheridan, le parc a déjà brûlé par endroits, ça n'avait jamais fait ça. L'origine doit être criminelle.<br>-Bien, on est là pour ça, fit Dean avec son sourire spécial agent compétent du FBI.  
>-Le Dr. Cliffhord m'a dit que vous étiez là pour les deux morts d'hier.<br>-On ne sait jamais, il pourrait y avoir un lien.  
>-Est-ce qu'il y a des témoins de l'incendie ?<br>-Une bande de jeunes du coin. Mais je compterais pas sur eux si j'étais vous. Ils fument pas que du tabac », ajouta-t-il avec un hochement de tête entendu.  
>Dean s'empêcha de soupirer. Il avait vraiment l'impression que cette chasse n'était qu'un immense foutage de gueule.<br>-Où est-ce qu'on peut les trouver ? »

Ils commencèrent par aller voir un certain Michael Sterson qui travaillait dans la boutique de comics de la ville. L'endroit était un cliché vivant, les murs placardés de posters, remplis de gamins et d'adultes restés dans l'année de leurs dix-sept ans, en Converse et t-shirt de groupes de rock.  
>« Michael Sterson ?, fit Sam au type qui se trouvait derrière le comptoir.<br>-Euh, ça dépend, c'est pour quoi ?  
>-FBI. Tu peux nous parler de l'incendie d'hier soir ? Dans un endroit plus, disons, privé ?<br>-Les flics locaux se sont déjà foutus de moi, merci.  
>-On n'est pas des flics locaux. »<br>Michael les jaugea d'un regard craintif quelques secondes.  
>« Okay. »<br>Il appela son collègue pour qu'il prenne sa place et le deux frères le suivirent dans l'arrière-boutique.  
>« Bon. Dis-nous ce qui s'est passé.<br>-On était dans le parc, du côté de la place. On a entendu du bruit derrière nous et y avait un espèce de… Un… Animal, tout noir qui venait vers nous.  
>-Et après ?<br>-Vous allez trouver ça stupide.  
>-Tente toujours.<br>-Un type avec une épée en forme de… »  
>Michael secoua la tête.<br>« De ?  
>-En forme de clé.<br>-De clé ?  
>-Ouais, je sais c'est dingue ! Il est arrivé avec un autre type, qui paraissait vachement grand et d'autres animaux sont apparus !<br>-Apparus ?  
>-Ouais ! Ils sont arrivés de nulle part et à ce moment-là, Heather s'est mise à hurler. Les deux types se sont mis à les combattre et le deuxième type, le plus grand, il nous a dit de nous barrer et il tenait des espèces de roues métalliques avec des piques. Et après les flammes sont apparues.<br>-De nulle part aussi, je suppose ?, fit Dean ironiquement.  
>-Ecoutez, je sais que ça semble complètement fou et impossible, d'accord ? Mais c'est ce que j'ai vu et contrairement à ce que le shérif croit, on avait rien pris ! Je veux dire, on a rien fumé, hier. Demandez aux autres.<br>-Okay. Tu peux nous décrire les deux types que t'as vu ?  
>-Il faisait vraiment sombre, mais le plus grand, il avait les cheveux rouges. Et longs. L'autre avait une capuche. C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire. »<br>Ils ressortirent de la boutique plus que dubitatifs.  
>« Faut qu'on aille voir les autres gamins.<br>-Tu crois à ses histoires ? Sérieusement un type qui se bat avec une _clé_géante ? Ce gosse a été élevé aux jeux vidéo et aux comics et même s'il nous dit qu'il a rien fumé, comment savoir s'il hallucinait pas ?  
>-En interrogeant les autres. »<br>Dean soupira bruyamment et claqua la portière de l'Impala. Ils dépassèrent trois blocs et se garèrent devant la maison de Heather Norrell. La jeune fille leur fit la description des créatures qui les avaient presque attaqués avant que deux types étranges n'arrivent.  
>« On aurait dit des hyènes.<br>-Des hyènes ?  
>-Oui ! Toutes noires ! »<br>Dean et Sam échangèrent un regard.  
>« Vous me croyez folle, c'est ça ?<br>-Nooon, non.  
>-Qu'est-ce que tu peux nous dire sur vos <em>sauveurs <em>?  
>-Ahem, j'étais trop terrifiée par les créatures pour me souvenir…<br>-Rien du tout ?  
>-Celui qui nous a dit de partir était roux. L'autre, je sais pas.<br>-De quoi d'autre tu te souviens ? Un détail ?  
>-Comme quoi ?<br>-Une odeur particulière ?  
>-A part les arbres qui commençaient à brûler, non, rien. »<br>Les témoignages des autres adolescents ne leur apprirent rien d'autre. Une des filles mentionna à son tour la clé géante, en mentionnant que c'était sûrement juste une illusion d'optique due à l'obscurité. Dean et Sam se posèrent dans un fast-food.  
>« Si on résume, pour les deux cadavres on a un retentissant rien et pour l'incendie on a une meute de créatures venant de nulle part stoppée par deux types inconnus aperçus par une bande d'ados.<br>-Supposons que les deux types existent, ça serait quoi ? Des chasseurs ? »  
>Dean haussa les épaules.<p>

Le téléphone de Sam vibra alors qu'ils sortaient du restaurant. Dean s'appuya contre la Chevy en attendant que son frère ait fini.  
>« Bobby ?, demanda-t-il quand Sam revint vers lui.<br>-Yup.  
>-Qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?<br>-Pour les morts, qu'on avait peut-être affaire à un thaumaturge, répondit Sam en insistant sur le mot tandis qu'ils s'installaient dans la voiture.  
>-Attend, un thaumaturge est pas censé <em>guérir<em> les gens ?  
>-Si. Mais il est peut-être en colère et inverse ses pouvoirs. Le seul problème, c'est qu'un thaumaturge doit toucher les gens. Autant pour Fitzpatrick, ça se pourrait, autant pour Wilson, non, la porte était verrouillée de l'intérieur et l'ouverture de la fenêtre était trop étroite pour laisser passer un adulte.<p>

-Un enfant peut-être ?  
>-Un enfant ?<br>-Ouais. Peut-être que le lien entre les deux victimes c'est une troisième personne.  
>-Du genre ?<br>-Un mineur mort dans un accident, Fitzpatrick en était le témoin, Wilson a tenté de sauver le type et maintenant le thaumaturge énervé est un proche du mineur mort ? Son fils peut-être ?  
>-C'est… complètement tiré par les cheveux.<br>-Ça serait pas le cas le plus insensé qu'on ait eu.  
>Sam concéda qu'il avait marqué un point.<br>« Et pour les bestioles de l'incendie ?, reprit Dean.  
>-Il n'en a jamais entendu parler. Ni des potentiels chasseurs décrits par les gosses.<br>-Mon avis sur cet incendie, c'est que ces gamins se sont défoncés, qu'ils ont mis le feu à ce coin du parc et qu'ils se sont entendus sur une histoire à raconter.  
>-La zone brûlée est parfaitement circulaire, Dean.<br>-Ouais… Je sais pas… Certains pyrotechniciens peuvent faire ça, tu sais.

-Aucun de ces ados ne m'a l'air d'être un pyrotechnicien de haut vol. »  
>Ils rentrèrent au Buffalo Bill Inn et se mirent à éplucher les sites internet des journaux locaux en quête d'un accident à la mine. Ils passèrent leur après-midi en recherches. Au bout de plusieurs heures, Sam se leva.<br>« Je vais chercher le dîner. Je te prends le truc habituel ?, demanda-t-il en enfilant son blouson.  
>-Extra bacon.<br>-Ça marche.  
>-Et Sam !, appela Dean alors que son frère passait la porte.<br>-Hm ?  
>-Fais gaffe au type avec la clé surtout.<br>-Très drôle. »  
>Dehors, l'air était frais. Sam ferma sa veste et enfonça ses poings dans les poches. Il marcha rapidement jusqu'au dinner le plus proche. Lorsqu'il en sortit avec le sac plastique contenant leur repas tout sauf diététique, il lui sembla que la nuit était encore plus sombre qu'à l'accoutumée. Il entendit un craquement de l'autre côté du parking. Il n'avait qu'un couteau sur lui. Il le sortit de sa ceinture d'un geste rapide et assuré et se dirigea vers la source du bruit. Quelque chose bougeait dans les buissons. Alors qu'il n'était qu'à quelques mètres de la limite du parking, il aperçut un éclat métallique dans les bois, ainsi que des cheveux roux.<br>« Mauvaise nouvelle, fit Dean quand il revint à leur chambre. Le dernier accident à la mine remonte à plus de dix ans. On revient à notre magnifique et immense rien. »  
>Il se leva et prit son burger dans le sac plastique.<br>« Le type roux que les gamins ont décrit, je l'ai vu.  
>-Hein ?<br>-Dans les bois autour du parking du restaurant. Il avançait rapidement, mais c'était le même type. Grand, maigre, les cheveux longs et roux.  
>-Si ça se trouve c'est un de leurs potes et ils ont décidé de lui faire porter le chapeau. C'est peut-être lui le pyrotechnicien.<br>-Pourquoi raconter ces histoires de créatures et de clé géante dans ce cas-là ?  
>-T'as jamais été défoncé, c'est ça ? »<p> 


	3. Chapitre II

_**Damages, Inc.  
><strong>_

**Personnages ****:** Dean, Sam, Axel, Roxas.  
><strong>Rating <strong>**:** T pour la violence et le langage.  
><strong>Genre<strong>**:** Aventure/Humour  
><strong>Disclaimer <strong>**:** Axel et Roxas appartiennent à Square Enix, Dean et Sam Winchester appartiennent à Eric Kripke, mon seul revenu là-dessus sera vos review et patati et patata. Le titre appartient à Metallica (uh yeah).  
><strong>Note <strong>**de ****l'auteur ****: **Désolée j'ai mis un peu plus de temps que prévu à écrire ce chapitre, mais j'ai failli me suicider à la fin de la saison 5 de Supernatural donc bon. Et puis je me suis trouvé un boulot aussi. Plutôt prenant d'ailleurs, je suis désormais apprentie tatoueuse (UUUH YEAAAH).

* * *

><p><strong>Chapitre <strong>**II**

La forêt s'épaississait autour d'eux. Ils s'enfonçaient de plus en plus loin dans l'obscurité, keyblades et chakrams au clair, à l'affut du moindre bruit ou mouvement suspect. Ils avaient aperçu des Sans-Cœurs aux abords du parking du restaurant, mais ceux-ci s'étaient repliés dans les bois avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de les attaquer.  
>« Axel, t'avais déjà vu des Sans-Cœurs partir comme ça ?, demanda Roxas en tranchant des buissons devant lui.<br>-Jamais. C'est comme s'ils avaient un début d'_intelligence_. Sauf que c'est techniquement impossible, normalement.  
>-Ouais. Je vois pas grand-chose de normal dans toute cette mission. »<br>Des branches craquèrent dans leurs dos. Axel fit volte-face précipitamment. Des Ombres glissaient comme de la fumée dans les arbres au-dessus de leurs têtes. Aussitôt, le duo se mit en position de combat, leurs dos collés l'un à l'autre, les yeux rivés sur les troncs autour d'eux.  
>« Est-ce que tu vois un truc qui pourrait être une clairière dans le coin ?<br>-Pas exactement, non.  
>-Putain, on n'a pas assez d'espace là ! »<br>Les Ombres commençaient à descendre des troncs.  
>« C'est moi ou on dirait que ces enfoirés nous ont tendu un piège en fait ? »<br>Roxas déglutit en observant les Sans-Cœurs les enserrer de plus en plus.  
>« On court ? »<br>Ils s'échangèrent un regard par-dessus leurs épaules.  
>« On court. »<br>C'est le moment que choisirent les Ombres pour les attaquer en bonne et due forme. Roxas s'élança à travers la masse dense en moulinant des keyblades, tandis qu'Axel balançait des boules de feu à ceux qui les avaient pris en chasse, sans se préoccuper outre mesure de foutre le feu à la moitié de la forêt. Il avait plus _urgent_ en tête.

Au Buffalo Bill Inn, les recherches de Sam ne donnaient toujours rien. En vérité, il était toujours intrigué par ce type aux cheveux rouges qu'il avait à peine entrevu sur le parking et n'arrivait pas à se focaliser sur autre chose. Quelque chose hurlait dans sa tête qu'il y avait autre chose derrière cet incendie. Il soupira. Dean leva la tête et le fixa en attendant qu'il parle.  
>« Dean, je pense franchement que cet incendie nous concerne aussi, finit par lâcher Sam.<br>-T'es sérieux ?  
>-Ouais. C'est lié. J'en suis sûr.<br>-Qu'est-ce qui te rend si sûr ?  
>-J'en sais rien, d'accord ? Je sais pas, appelle ça… L'instinct ? »<br>Dean roula des yeux.  
>« Okay, Sammy, qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?<br>-On va sur le parking et on les piste à partir de là. »  
>Dean n'était pas convaincu que ça allait servir à quelque chose, loin de là, mais il savait que Sam ne lâcherait pas le morceau comme ça et il était hors de question qu'il laisse son petit frère partir seul dans la forêt alors que quelque chose qui restait non-identifié faisait disparaître le cœur des gens.<br>« De toute façon, on trouvera rien de plus ici », concéda-t-il en enfilant sa veste.

Le parking était tel que Sam l'avait quitté quelques minutes plus tôt : désert. Sam indiqua l'endroit où il avait vu le type aux cheveux rouges à son frère. Ils dégainèrent leurs flingues et leurs lampes torches et s'enfoncèrent prudemment au milieu des fourrés. Ils n'avançaient pas depuis dix minutes quand Dean s'arrêta.  
>« Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?<br>-Tu sens pas une odeur de cramé ? »  
>Sam se concentra quelques instants et après un rapide échange de regards, ils accélérèrent le pas. Ils ne tardèrent pas à déboucher sur une vaste étendue incendiée qui avait été incendiée il y avait peu de temps. Les troncs étaient encore fumants.<br>« Dean, regarde. »  
>Au-dessus de la cime des arbres s'élevait un nuage de fumée noire, d'où jaillissaient des étincelles qui étaient tout sauf naturelles. Crans de sécurité ôtés, ils rejoignirent rapidement une clairière où quelques flammes subsistaient encore. Deux silhouettes se tenaient au centre du pré carbonisé. L'une avait les cheveux rouges et tenait deux énormes roues crantées. L'autre était plus petite et était bel et bien armée de deux clés gigantesques. Sam et Dean se consultèrent silencieusement tout en continuant d'avancer sur la défensive, pistolets droits devant eux.<br>« Hey ! », les interpela Dean.  
>Les deux individus se retournèrent d'un bloc. Aussitôt, roues et clés disparurent, comme désintégrées.<br>« Qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ? », continua-t-il.  
>Le type roux s'avança.<br>« Je pourrais te poser la même question. Restez pas là, c'est dangereux.  
>-Pourquoi ? Parce que tu t'entraînes à la pyrotechnie ? »<br>Les deux duos se trouvaient désormais à moins de dix mètres l'un de l'autre. Le rouquin semblait passablement irrité par la présence des frères Winchester.  
>« Je suis sérieux, mec, c'est pas avec <em>ça<em>, dit-il en désignant le flingue de Dean du menton, que t'es protégé. »  
>Dean avait vaguement l'impression que ce type le prenait de haut. Et s'il y a bien une chose qu'il ne supportait pas – à part qu'on fasse du mal à Sam ou qu'on touche à sa voiture bien aimée – c'était qu'on le prenne pour un amateur.<br>« Tirez-vous avant d'être blessés.  
>-Par qui ? Toi ?<br>-Entre autres.  
>-C'est vous qui avez incendié le parc ? »<br>Le type haussa les épaules.  
>« En parlant d'incendie, Axel, fit le deuxième type en tapant sur le bras du roux, t'as pas tout éteint là-bas. »<br>Le dénommé Axel tourna les yeux dans la direction que lui indiquait l'autre – où un fourré était effectivement en train de brûler et risquait de mettre le feu au reste – , tendit la main et les flammes disparurent.  
>« Vous êtes qui ?, demanda Dean, toujours en pointant son flingue sur eux.<br>-Personne », répondit laconiquement le deuxième type.  
>La main de Dean se resserra nerveusement sur la crosse du pistolet. Sam lui jetait des coups d'œil inquiets. Son frère perdait franchement patience. Certes ça n'était pas difficile, mais ça n'était jamais très beau à voir.<br>« Te fous pas de ma gueule, enfoiré. Vous êtes quoi ? Des démons ? »  
>Un sourire en coin se dessina sur le visage d'Axel.<br>« C'est vous qui êtes derrière les morts de la ville ? »  
>Cette fois, le rouquin éclata franchement de rire.<br>« Roxas, je rêve ou ce type vient de me comparer à un Sans-Cœur ?  
>-On a qu'à leur dire la vérité.<br>-T'es con ou quoi ? C'est des _humains _! »  
>Dean cilla à cette réplique. D'un geste rapide, il sortit sa flasque d'eau bénite et balança tout ce qu'elle contenait sur le type roux. Celui-ci se figea instantanément tandis qu'un léger 'pshh' se faisait entendre et que de la vapeur l'auréolait. Ses cheveux pendouillaient et se collaient à son visage qui exprimait une sincère stupeur.<br>« R-Roxas…, bégaya-t-il.  
>-Oui ?<br>-Ce connard m'a balancé de l'eau.  
>-J'ai vu.<br>-Je DETESTE l'eau.  
>-Je sais.<br>-PUTAIN JE SUIS TREMPE !  
>-J'ai remarqué, oui. »<br>Sam et Dean échangèrent des regards interdits. Jamais un démon n'avait réagi comme ça. D'habitude, l'eau bénite semblait être pour eux un acide qui leur rongeait la peau. Là, ils avaient juste l'impression d'avoir lancé de l'eau sur les murs d'un sauna.  
>« Dean, je suis pas sûr que ce soit un démon.<br>-Ça serait quoi alors ? Un esprit-chat ?  
>-Un genre de yokai ? Y en a qu'au Japon de ça normalement.<br>-Tu vois beaucoup de choses normales dans notre vie ?  
>-Pas faux.<br>-Dites, si vous avez fini de nous emmerder avec vos conneries, ça vous dérangerait de vous barrer ? »  
>Dean reporta son attention sur Axel et l'autre type, qui s'appelait apparemment Roxas.<br>« Si vous êtes pas des démons, vous êtes quoi ?  
>-Des Similis, lança Roxas.<br>-Putain Rox', tu joues à quoi là ?  
>-Rah c'est bon, c'est pas des humains ordinaires, argua-t-il en roulant des yeux.<br>-Depuis quand tu t'y connais en humain, toi ?  
>-Y a pas besoin d'être un expert pour voir qu'ils sont un peu hors-normes. Ils sont au courant pour les démons. T'as besoin de quoi d'autre ? »<br>Axel croisa les bras.  
>« N'empêche qu'ils sont pas censés savoir que <em>nous<em> on existe. »  
>Dean se tourna vers Sam.<br>« Le journal de Papa en parle, des Similis ?, demanda-t-il à voix basse, tandis que les deux autres continuaient de se contredire allègrement.  
>-Jamais. T'en as déjà entendu parler ?<br>-Nope.  
>-Bien évidemment que non, on vient pas de ce monde, lâcha le roux avec dédain.<br>-Et ben vas-y, raconte-nous ta vie, princesse. »  
>Axel serra les poings et quelques flammèches s'en échappèrent, rendues plus menaçantes par l'obscurité qui régnait.<br>« Dean, je suis pas sûr qu'énerver ce type soit la meilleure des idées que t'aies eu », fit prudemment Sam.  
>Son frère leva les yeux au ciel.<br>« Baissez-vous ! », s'écria alors Roxas.  
>Les Winchester eurent à peine le temps de se jeter à plat ventre dans l'herbe noircie. Derrière eux se tenait une créature qui se prit de plein fouet une des clés géantes de Roxas. Elle disparut dans un nuage de brume opaque et un éclat de lumière s'éleva dans le ciel.<br>« Putain c'était quoi ce truc ?, s'exclama Dean en se relevant, prêt à tirer avec son flingue.  
>-Un Sans-Cœur. C'est eux qui ont tué les deux humains de Sheridan, répondit un Axel qui avait lui aussi rematérialisé ses roues.<br>-Jamais entendu parler, fit Sam. C'est quoi ?  
>-On en reparle une fois qu'on les a tous massacré, tu veux ? »<br>Ils étaient en effet encerclés par une marée de Sans-Cœurs, qui se rapprochait à toute vitesse. A quatre, ils n'avaient pas d'angle mort, mais la masse de créatures était impressionnante.  
>« Vous avez pas peur du feu ?, s'enquit Axel par-dessus son épaule.<br>-Non, pourquoi ?  
>-Tant mieux. Les mecs, je vous conseille de tirer dans le tas. »<br>Sam aperçut un sourire sadique sur le visage d'Axel, juste avant que celui-ci ne les enferme avec les Sans-Cœurs dans un immense cercle de flammes qui prenait toute la clairière.  
>« Que le spectacle continue. »<br>Dean ne se fit pas prier pour décharger son flingue sur les Crypto-Ombres qui fondaient sur le groupe. Lui et Sam se couvraient mutuellement quand l'un d'eux devait recharger, comme ils l'avaient toujours fait. Ils ne voyaient pas sur quoi ils tiraient, ils apercevaient juste ces vives étincelles qui montaient au milieu du nuage de créatures et de brume noires. Le brasier qui les encerclait leur donnait terriblement chaud, mais ils étaient trop préoccupés à plomber les Sans-Cœurs pour le remarquer réellement. Ils se retrouvèrent rapidement dos à dos.  
>« Où sont les deux autres ? », demanda Dean, lors d'une brève accalmie.<br>Sam lui fit signe de regarder au-dessus de sa tête. Axel et Roxas se tenaient tout simplement _en__l__'__air_, en apesanteur, comme s'ils _marchaient_ sur un sol invisible à dix mètres au-dessus de la terre ferme. Roxas virevoltait de façon impressionnante en jonglant avec ses deux clés géantes, tandis qu'Axel lançait ses roues qui revenaient à lui comme des boomerangs. Les deux prenaient de temps à autre de l'élan sur le tronc des arbres qui bordaient la clairière, comme si c'était la chose la plus naturelle du monde. Les deux frères furent arrachés à leur contemplation stupéfaite par un nouveau groupe d'Ombres.  
>« C'est moi qui hallucine ou plus on en crève, plus y en a qui arrive ?<br>-J'aurais bien aimé te dire que t'hallucines, mais non.  
>-Les enfoirés. »<br>Une des roues d'Axel siffla au-dessus de leurs têtes et frappa un agglomérat de Sans-Cœurs qui _éclatèrent_ dans un mélange de flammes et de fumée. Et toujours ces éclats dorés. Sam, arrivé à cours de munitions, dégaina son poignard. Il se rendit vite compte du danger que représentaient ces bestioles grouillantes dans un combat rapproché. Elles avaient des pattes terminées par des griffes effilées qui semblaient à la fois extrêmement coupantes et immatérielles. Sam pouvait imaginer sans mal ces lames s'enfoncer dans la poitrine d'un homme et lui prendre son cœur sans laisser la moindre trace.  
>Bientôt, des boules de feu et des éclairs jaillirent autour d'eux, éliminant les Ombres restantes. Puis l'incendie s'éteignit et Axel et Roxas atterrirent souplement à côté d'eux. Comme quelques dizaines de minutes auparavant, leurs armes se dématérialisèrent dans leurs mains.<br>« Donc c'était _ça_, les Sans-Cœurs ?, fit Dean en reprenant sa respiration.  
>-Yeap. Vous vous en êtes plutôt bien sortis pour des humains. »<br>Dean fit un sourire sarcastique à Axel.  
>« Bon, maintenant qu'on est tranquilles, vous allez nous dire ce que c'est des Similis ? Et d'où vous venez aussi, tant qu'à faire », intervint Sam pour éviter qu'une nouvelle confrontation éclate.<br>Axel soupira lourdement.  
>« Ça vous dirait pas qu'on parte d'ici avant que les autorités se ramènent ? Je sais pas si vous avez remarqué, mais on a un peu cramé leur forêt, fit Roxas très pragmatiquement.<br>-Notre motel est pas loin », proposa Sam.  
>Dean lui fila un coup de coude.<br>« Tu fais quoi là ? Tu les ramènes dans notre piaule comme ça, trop normal ?  
>-Dean, ils ont sauvé notre peau. S'ils avaient voulu nous tuer, je pense qu'ils l'auraient déjà fait, tu vois. »<br>L'aîné des Winchester jeta un coup d'œil au duo de _Similis_, quoi que ça pouvait bien vouloir dire. Les deux types attendaient, les yeux fixés sur eux, bras croisés pour l'un, main sur la hanche et tête penchée pour l'autre.  
>« Alors, on a le droit d'accéder à votre QG ?, demanda moqueusement le roux.<br>-Je suppose », fit Dean, sans cacher sa mauvaise volonté.  
>Le groupe se fraya un chemin parmi les restes encore fumants des bois. Ils évitèrent le parking du restaurant et sortirent plus loin sur la route. Ils arrivèrent au Buffalo Bill Inn en quelques minutes.<br>« Asseyez-vous, lança Dean de façon impérieuse à peine le seuil de leur chambre franchi.  
>-Wow wow wow, on est pas là pour un interrogatoire, mec, protesta Axel.<br>-Ax', fit l'autre d'un ton las. Cherche pas la merde pour une fois.  
>-Mais… »<br>Roxas ôta sa capuche qu'il avait gardée jusque-là, révélant une masse de cheveux blonds ébouriffés et un visage juvénile. Sam et Dean se regardèrent à moitié surpris, à moitié consternés. C'était ce _gamin_ qui les avait aidés à garder leurs culs intacts ? Autant l'autre devait à vue de nez avoir l'âge de Sam, autant celui-là était…  
>« Un gosse ?, lâcha Dean, incrédule.<br>-C'est de moi qui tu parles ?  
>-Tu vois quelqu'un d'autre qui fait un mètre cinquante ici ?<br>-Emmerde pas Roxas, connard.  
>-Oh excuse-moi, est-ce que j'ai blessé tes émotions, Prince Charmant ? »<br>Axel se rapprocha de Dean, un air franchement hostile et menaçant sur le visage.  
>« Dean, commença Sam.<br>-Axel », fit Roxas au même moment.  
>Ils s'affrontèrent silencieusement du regard pendant des secondes qui parurent des heures aux deux autres.<br>« Les mecs, sérieusement arrêtez.  
>-On a une armée de bestioles à massacrer alors vous vous entretuerez une fois que ce sera fait, compris ? »<br>Roxas était peut-être encore un adolescent, du moins en apparence, il avait cependant le mérite d'avoir une certaine _autorité_. Dean et Axel s'éloignèrent l'un de l'autre. Le premier se détourna pour aller chercher une bière dans le frigo.  
>« On peut parler <em>sans<em> manquer de se taper sur la gueule, maintenant ? », demanda Sam en désignant la table.  
>Il s'y assit, suivi des deux Similis. Dean se posa sur le bord de son lit, sa bouteille de bière à la main. Sam lissa ses cheveux en arrière.<br>« Bon commençons par des vraies présentations. Je m'appelle Sam Winchester et c'est mon frère, Dean. On est des chasseurs.  
>-Et vous chassez quoi ?<br>-Toutes les créatures surnaturelles qu'on croise. Des vampires, des démons, des fantômes…  
>-Wah, vous avez aussi des vampires ici ?, fit Roxas.<br>-Comment ça 'aussi' ?  
>-Y en a dans notre univers. Mais ils habitent à Halloween Town et font de mal à personne.<br>-Halloween Town… ?, répéta Sam, perplexe. Okay… Hem, votre tour.  
>-Je m'appelle Roxas et lui, c'est mon équipier, Axel. On est des Similis, c'est-à-dire qu'on est, euh, comment dire ça simplement…<br>-On est des humains à qui on a volé le cœur.  
>-Mais vous êtes pas morts… ?<br>-On a survécu, si on peut dire. On vit, mais on n'a pas de cœur. Pas d'émotions profondes, pas d'affection…  
>-Tiens, on dirait toi quand t'avais plus ton âme, lança Dean depuis le lit. Un vrai trou du cul.<br>-Merci, Dean, j'apprécie, répliqua ironiquement Sam.  
>-On vient d'un autre univers que le vôtre. Notre univers est composé de différents mondes qui ont tous leurs règles propres, enfin plus ou moins. Il repose sur un équilibre entre les Ténèbres et la Lumière. Sauf que dernièrement, les Ténèbres ont tendance à prendre le dessus.<br>-Jusque-là ça ressemble pas mal au Paradis et à l'Enfer.  
>-Ah mais non, les Enfers, c'est un des mondes de chez nous.<br>-Okay, passons.  
>-Etant donné que les Ténèbres deviennent plus forts, les Sans-Cœurs apparaissent dans les mondes et prennent le cœur de leurs habitants. Un monde attaqué est de plus en plus rongé par l'ombre, car plus il y a de cœurs volés, moins il y a de Lumière dans ce monde, et il finit par disparaître dans les Ténèbres.<br>-Attend… Tu dis que les _Enfers_ peuvent disparaître dans les _Ténèbres_ ? »  
>Tout ça sonnait un peu, voire beaucoup, comme un énorme pléonasme pour les deux chasseurs.<br>« Hum, c'est charmant tout ça, intervint Dean avant de porter la bouteille à ses lèvres.  
>-Et tu ferais mieux de prendre ça un peu plus au sérieux, parce que c'est ce qui est actuellement en train d'arriver à ta petite planète de péteux, cracha Axel.<br>-Axeeel… », prévint Roxas.  
>Le rouquin claqua la langue et détourna la tête.<br>« Bon, continua Sam, vous, si j'ai bien compris, votre job, c'est de buter ces Sans-Cœurs.  
>-Exact.<br>-Mais si votre univers est parallèle au nôtre, comment vous avez fait pour y venir ? Vous avez aussi l'aide des anges ?  
>-Des <em>quoi<em> ? Non, on ouvre un couloir de ténèbres, c'est tout.  
>-Attend, t'ouvres un couloir de <em>ténèbres<em> ?, fit Dean en se levant du lit. Le truc qui est en train de ronger _notre_ monde ?  
>-Calme, tempéra Roxas, on contrôle cette partie-là.<br>-Wow, merci ça me rassure beaucoup.  
>-Dean, arrête de tout faire pour trouver la merde, okay ? Sois un peu professionnel, y a des créatures dehors, et y a des milliers, sûrement des millions de gens qui sont en danger. Alors arrête de faire chier et pense à notre boulot. A le faire correctement, d'accord ?<br>-Attend, _votre_ boulot ?, tiqua Axel en repoussant sa chaise. Laisse-moi te dire un truc, c'est pas parce que vous avez zigouillé un petit assaut d'Ombres et de Crypto-Ombres que ça fait de vous des types capables de faire la chasse aux Sans-Cœurs. Ce qu'on a buté dans la forêt, c'était rien. Tu comprends ? _Rien._ Alors un conseil, retournez chasser vos loup-garous et vous faire assister par des types ailés, et laissez les pro faire leur job. »  
>Roxas leva les yeux au ciel.<br>« Par pitié, Axel, arrête de -  
>-Tu me prends pour qui, enfoiré ?, fit Dean entre ses dents, tout en s'avançant vers la table. Tu crois que je sais pas me battre ? Tu crois que le nombre de créatures me fait peur ? Est-ce que tu sais au moins ce qu'on a tué avec Sam ? Ce qu'on a combattu ? Est-ce que tu sais à travers quoi on est passés ? Non, parce que tu nous connais pas. Alors t'es gentil, le porc-épic, tu me prends pas de haut, parce que tu sais pas de quoi on est capables. »<br>Sam se leva.  
>« Okay, c'est bon stop, tout le monde se calme, lança-t-il en posant une main sur l'épaule de son frère. Dean, considère que ce type est un expert en la matière, comme y a des experts en vaudou ou en vampirisme. Axel, continua-t-il en se tournant vers le Simili, on est conscients du danger et on a compris que ce qu'on avait vu c'était que le début. Mais c'est aussi notre monde, on a le droit de le défendre.<br>-Il a raison, Axel, dit alors Roxas. T'as vu leur nombre et on sait qu'ils sont encore plus nombreux. A deux on s'en sortira pas rapidement. Ou pas entiers.  
>-Qu'est-ce que tu proposes, Rox ?<br>-Qu'on bosse ensemble, tous les quatre.  
>-Tu peux pas être sérieux, commença Axel. Ils vont nous gêner, ils ne peuvent pas s'affranchir de la gravité, ils sont cloués au sol avec des munitions limitées, qu'est-ce que tu veux qu'on fasse de ça ?<br>-A vrai dire, _ça_ est dans la même pièce que vous et _ça_vous écoute, donc merci de pas parler de nous comme si on était un gros paquet encombrant, hein. »  
>Axel fusilla Dean d'un regard qui semblait dire « mais c'est exactement ce que tu es, petit con ».<br>« Axel, reprit Roxas. C'est la meilleure solution et tu le sais. Alors tu vas mettre ton ego disproportionné de côté et tu vas te concentrer sur notre mission. »  
>Son coéquipier voulut protester à la mention de l'ego disproportionné, mais la mine de Roxas l'en dissuada. Il le dévisagea un moment avant d'enfoncer son bonnet sur son crâne.<br>« D'accord, se résigna-t-il en se dirigeant vers la porte. Rendez-vous demain matin au dinner de la sortie nord de la ville. On verra comment procéder là-bas.  
>-Très bien, déclara Dean sans cacher l'affront dans sa voix.<br>-Très bien », répéta Axel sur le même ton en le fixant.  
>Les regards de Sam et de Roxas naviguaient de l'un à l'autre, prêts à intervenir si les deux autres se sautaient brusquement dessus roues tranchantes et machette dehors.<br>« Allons-y, fit Roxas en poussant Axel à l'extérieur. A demain », ajouta-t-il à l'intention des frères Winchester.  
>Ceux-ci se laissèrent tomber sur leurs lits une fois les deux Similis partis.<br>« Je déteste ce type.  
>-J'avais cru comprendre. »<p>

* * *

><p><strong><em>Le chapitre 3 est en écriture, mais vous attendez pas à l'avoir direct tout de suite,<br>_**_**j'ai pas masse de temps pour moi (voire pas du tout) en ce moment, c'est carrément le rush.  
>Voilà, oubliez pas de laisser vos impressions! <strong>_


	4. Chapitre III

_**Damages, Inc.  
><strong>_

**Personnages :** Dean, Sam, Axel, Roxas.  
><strong>Rating :<strong> T pour la violence et le langage.  
><strong>Genre :<strong> Aventure/Humour  
><strong>Disclaimer :<strong> Axel et Roxas appartiennent à Square Enix, Dean et Sam Winchester appartiennent à Eric Kripke, mon seul revenu là-dessus sera vos review et patati et patata. Le titre appartient à Metallica (uh yeah).  
><strong>Note de l'auteur : <strong>Désolée pour l'attente, on a été en rush au studio, impossible de trouver le temps d'écrire (le seul moment où ça aurait été possible, j'avais un bras inutilisable pour cause de nouveau tattoo sur le bras qui fait bien maaaaal). Et puis y a eu un déménagement, Noël, un petit voyage à Bordeaux, le Nouvel An… Chui vachement occupée j'vous dis. Et pour corser le tout, mon cerveau m'a fait la surprise de me harceler avec l'écriture d'une fanfic SPN en anglais, et d'une autre en français (les deux sont dispo : _Angels Have Fallen, Angels May Fall Again _pour la première et _Lilac Wine_ pour la deuxième). 2014!Cas s'est allié à Reno dans le rôle de la muse infernale.  
><strong>Note de l'auteur bis : <strong>Toujours pas de bêta, donc mes plus plates excuses si vous trouvez des fautes là-dessous.

**Chapitre III**

Lorsqu'Axel et Roxas arrivèrent au diner, les Winchester étaient assis côte à côte, déjà attablés devant un copieux petit-déjeuner pour Dean et une simple mug pour Sam. Celui-ci tenait un journal entre ses mains et semblait expliquer quelque chose à Dean, qui écoutait les sourcils froncés, la fourchette à mi-chemin entre son assiette et sa bouche. Axel soupira lourdement.  
>« Et moi qui espérais pouvoir manger sans cette tête de gland en face… »<br>Roxas leva les yeux au ciel.  
>« Axel, sérieux ?<br>-Je l'aime pas.  
>-Sauf que tu te rappelles qu'on a une mission ici, un truc bien chiant, bien long, dans un monde qui a apparemment pour objectif de nous emmerder jusqu'au bout, parce que t'as fait je sais pas quelle connerie à la Citadelle. Alors si ces deux mecs peuvent nous aider à aller plus vite, on va pas cracher dessus. »<br>Ils avaient déjà eu une conversation similaire à l'entrepôt. Ils avaient fini par s'engueuler, ou plutôt, _Roxas_ avait fini par copieusement engueuler Axel, s'était installé sur une pile de cordes de l'autre côté du hangar et avait royalement ignoré les excuses répétées du roux.  
>« Donc t'es gentil, tu la fermes.<br>-Rox' t'es encore fâché ?  
>-Je sais pas, tu vas encore être un connard aujourd'hui ? »<br>Roxas poussa la porte du diner et se dirigea vers la table des deux frères. Il s'assit en face d'eux, rapidement rejoint par Axel.  
>« Une nouvelle attaque ?, demanda Sam.<br>-Non. Et vous ?  
>-Pas d'attaque, mais un cadavre, répondit-il en glissant le journal devant eux. Sally Esmond, elle a sorti son chien hier soir, elle n'est pas revenue.<br>-Merde, jura Axel entre ses dents. Ils sont plusieurs groupes.  
>-Comment ça ?, fit Dean.<br>-Habituellement, commença à expliquer le roux, quand les Sans-Cœurs sentent qu'ils sont traqués, c'est-à-dire quand des gens comme nous débarquent là où ils sont, ils vont tous aller attaquer la menace. Donc normalement, personne n'aurait dû mourir hier soir, vu qu'on était quatre à les massacrer.  
>-Sauf que cette fille s'est fait avoir, continua Roxas. Donc soit on a deux 'divisions' de bestioles, soit…<br>-Rox, j'aime vraiment pas cette idée.  
>-Moi non plus, mais on a vu les mêmes choses.<br>-Soit ?, insista Sam, en attente.  
>-Soit, et c'est ce qui est le plus probable, ils deviennent intelligents.<br>-Parce qu'ils ne le sont pas déjà ?  
>-Ceux-là, non. Les Ombres et les Crypto-Ombres sont plus des robots mis sur pilote automatique. Mais ici, ils n'agissent pas de façon normale. Ils nous ont tendu un piège dans la forêt, ce qui est plus du ressort des Emblèmes.<br>-Des _quoi_ ?  
>-Les Sans-Cœurs sont divisés en deux groupes : les Matrices et les Emblèmes. On peut dire que les Matrices sont les petits soldats, la piétaille, et les Emblèmes sont le cerveau. Il n'existe qu'un Emblème dans chaque monde et ils sont tous différents les uns des autres, alors que'il y a différentes sortes de Matrices et que leur nombre est infini.<br>-Voilà qui est rassurant, ironisa Dean en baissant les yeux sur son café.  
>-Et si on élimine l'Emblème, il se passe quoi ?<br>-En théorie, ça ferme l'accès du monde aux Ténèbres.  
>-Et en pratique ?<br>-Ici ? Honnêtement, aucune idée. Votre monde est tellement bizarre qu'il pourrait se passer tout et n'importe quoi.  
>-Surtout n'importe quoi, souligna Axel.<br>-On s'est déjà coltiné l'Apocalypse, merci », fit cyniquement Dean.  
>Le visage d'Axel se tendit et les muscles de sa mâchoire se contractèrent. Sam lança un coup d'œil d'avertissement à son frère.<br>« Comment on fait pour trouver l'Emblème ?, demanda-t-il en reportant son attention sur Roxas.  
>-Je suis pas sûr, c'est pas dans notre boulot, ça.<br>-Hein ?  
>-Yup, nous on bute juste les Sans-Cœurs de façon régulière. Ça nous intéresse pas de refermer les Portes des Ténèbres », répondit Axel d'un ton léger.<br>Dean allait leur demander pourquoi lorsqu'une serveuse s'approcha. Il se contenta donc de fixer les deux Similis d'un air sombre, jusqu'à ce que la jeune femme s'éloigne une fois leur commande prise.  
>« Vous finissez jamais ce que vous commencez ? Vous repartez en laissant le truc à moitié fait, alors que vous savez que les bestioles peuvent revenir et tuer des civils ? »<br>Axel le dévisageait d'un air amusé. Roxas fixait le formica de la table, l'air vaguement gêné, ou honteux, ou les deux à la fois.  
>« Mec, y a une chose que tu dois savoir sur nous. On n'est pas comme toi et ton frère. On n'est pas là pour sauver les gens. »<br>Dean serra les poings, le jeu des muscles de sa mâchoire clairement apparent sous sa peau. Pour quelqu'un qui avait passé et qui allait passer sa vie à sauver celles des autres, c'était un peu dur à avaler.  
>« Vous êtes là pour quoi, alors ?, demanda-t-il sèchement.<br>-Tu comprendrais pas.  
>-Essaye toujours. »<br>Axel eut un rire bref, sans joie, plein de mépris. Il échangea un regard avec Roxas.  
>« Croyez-nous, fit celui-ci, vous ne pouvez pas comprendre si vous n'êtes pas dans notre situation. Et j'espère pour vous que vous n'y serez jamais. Mais on peut quand même travailler ensemble. On peut vous aider à trouver l'Emblème…<br>-Mais seulement si on bute un maximum de Sans-Cœurs avant, intervint Axel.  
>-Et pendant ce temps des civils continuent de se faire voler leur palpitant ? Oh ouais, mais quelle idée géniale. T'en as d'autres des comme ça, l'épouvantail ?<br>-Dean…  
>-Sam, ne me dis pas que tu es d'accord avec leur plan.<br>-Je ne le suis pas, okay ? Mais c'est encore le meilleur qu'on ait.  
>-Le seul, tu veux dire. »<br>Sam roula des yeux.  
>« On peut se débrouiller sans toi, si ça blesse tes sentiments, Princesse, fit acidement Axel.<br>-Axel, arrête », fit Roxas d'un ton fatigué.  
>Lui et Sam se regardèrent, semblant se dire qu'ils n'allaient vraiment pas s'en sortir avec ces deux boulets avec eux. La serveuse revint avec le petit-déjeuner des Similis.<br>« Est-ce qu'on peut prévoir les prochaines apparitions des Sans-Cœurs ?, demanda Sam.  
>-Généralement, ils arrivent sur notre chemin à n'importe quel moment de la journée. Mais ici, encore une fois, c'est différent. Ils n'attaquent que la nuit – pour l'instant – et de façon aléatoire.<br>-Donc on n'a rien.  
>-A peu près.<br>-Super. On fait quoi ? »  
>L'interrogation de Dean resta en suspend en eux, sans réponse.<br>« Bon, est-ce qu'on peut empêcher qu'ils se multiplient ?  
>-Pour ça faudrait trouver la Porte.<br>-Et ?  
>-On sait pas où elle est.<br>-Et on fait comment pour la trouver ?  
>-Faut trouver l'Emblème. »<br>Dean se tourna vers Sam.  
>« J'adore tourner en rond. »<br>Les lèvres de son frère se fendirent brièvement d'un rictus et il haussa les sourcils.  
>« Bon, marché conclu ? »<br>Les Winchester tressaillirent imperceptiblement. L'expression leur rappelait un peu trop douloureusement les marchés qu'ils avaient conclus avec des démons dans le passé, expériences qui ne s'étaient jamais terminées de façon très glorieuse, c'était le moins que l'on puisse dire. Ils se regardèrent, l'un énervé, l'autre résigné. Leur conversation silencieuse dura à peine quelques secondes.  
>« Marché conclu », lâcha Dean à contrecœur.<br>Ils n'ajoutèrent rien pendant quelques minutes, perdus dans leurs pensées respectives. Roxas se sentait toujours vaguement gêné par rapport à ce qu'avait dit Dean. Il avait mis le doigt sur un point qui dérangeait le petit blond depuis quelques temps. Des gens continuaient de mourir et alors qu'ils avaient le pouvoir d'arrêter le massacre, il pensait égoïstement à leur petite récolte de cœur. Il avait évoqué le sujet avec Axel. Une seule fois.  
>« Tu veux redevenir complet ou pas ?, avait seulement répondu son équipier.<br>-Si.  
>-Alors te pose pas de questions. »<br>En vérité, Roxas ne savait pas s'il voulait _redevenir_ complet. Il ne savait pas quelle différence ça pourrait faire. Il n'avait pas de souvenirs de sa vie d'avant, pas comme Axel. Si ce dernier pouvait sentir l'absence de cœur, pas Roxas. Ça le mettait mal à l'aise de se sentir si différent des autres. Il avait dit oui parce que c'était la réponse qu'Axel attendait. C'était la réponse que tout Simili _devait_ donner.  
>« Bon, on commence par où ?, finit par demander Sam, les ramenant tous à la réalité du diner.<br>-Il faudrait qu'on essaye de prévoir leurs prochaines attaques.  
>-Sauf que Axel l'a dit tout à l'heure, c'est complètement aléatoire. »<br>Sam déplia une carte de la ville. Avec un feutre rouge, il entoura les endroits où des Sans-Cœurs étaient apparus.  
>« Le parking du Billings, un immeuble du centre-ville, le parc, le bois à côté de l'autre diner…<br>-Le parking de l'autre diner », corrigea Axel.  
>Trois paires d'yeux le dévisagèrent sans comprendre.<br>« Ils étaient sur le parking et sont allés dans la forêt pour nous tendre un piège. Donc, il faut noter le parking.  
>-Et Sally Esmond a été retrouvée à côté d'une boîte de nuit, ici, finit Sam en entourant une intersection.<br>-Des points communs particuliers entre ces lieux ? »  
>Ils observèrent les cercles rouges un long moment, sans dire un mot. Les cercles ne dessinaient pas un symbole particulier, n'entouraient rien.<br>« Ils sont beaucoup fréquentés.  
>-Hein ?<br>-Habituellement, les Sans-Cœurs attaquent les endroits blindés de monde. C'est ce qu'on a ici, expliqua Roxas.  
>-Le soir où Fitzpatrick est mort, il y avait presque tous les mineurs là-bas. Le diner hier soir était plein à craquer aussi. Une boîte un vendredi soir est forcément remplie. Par contre l'immeuble et le parc ?<br>-Un parc est fréquenté pendant la journée. Les Sans-Cœurs n'ont pas dû assimiler tout de suite que ça ne serait pas le cas la nuit, mais y avait quand même un groupe de jeunes. Un immeuble a, par définition, une densité humaine élevée, mais ils n'avaient pas dû prévoir que les appartements ne communiquaient pas entre eux.  
>-Le pire, c'est que ça se tient.<br>-Mais ça nous aide pas beaucoup plus. On est quatre. Pas une armée. On n'a pas des yeux partout. »  
>La serveuse passa près de leur table.<br>« Excusez-moi, l'interpela Dean avec son sourire de tombeur. Est-ce qu'il y a un concert, un évènement sportif, quelque chose dans le genre, dans pas longtemps ? »  
>La jeune femme hocha la tête vigoureusement.<br>« Oui, demain après-midi, il y a la finale du tournoi inter-lycée de football américain ! Toute la ville y sera !  
>-Je vois.<br>-Enfin, pas toute la ville, il y a une réunion du Tea Party en même temps », ajouta-t-elle en roulant des yeux.  
>Dean la remercia et, une fois qu'elle se fut éloignée, soupira.<br>« Deux 'évènements' en même temps.  
>-C'est bien notre veine, tiens.<br>-On peut toujours s'occuper que du tournoi, c'est pas si grave si des réac' conservateurs se font bouffer, fit Dean en haussant les épaules.  
>-Dean… », soupira son frère.<br>Axel et Roxas les fixaient sans comprendre. Une fête du thé ? Qu'est-ce que ça avait à voir avec le fait d'être conservateur ?  
>« On peut avoir des explications ?, tenta Roxas.<br>-Le Tea Party est un parti politique. Ils sont ultra-religieux, traditionnalistes, réactionnaires.  
>-Racistes, homophobes… Pour faire court, des gros enfoirés, conclut Dean. Et c'est pour ça qu'on va pas aller attendre les Sans-Cœurs là-bas. De toute façon, y a plus de chance qu'ils aillent attaquer le tournoi, vu qu'y aura plus de monde, non ? »<br>Roxas hocha la tête, plutôt convaincu.  
>« Alors tu pètes un câble parce que notre priorité, c'est pas de sauver les gens, mais toi t'es sensé le faire et tu laisserais ces types crever ?, ironisa Axel.<br>-Ma priorité, c'est de sauver les gens _bien. _Si ces enfoirés n'étaient pas humains, je les aurais déjà massacrés depuis longtemps. »  
>Sam jeta un coup d'œil à son frère. Il le savait hostile à ce genre de mouvement politique, mais pas à ce point. Axel regarda Roxas, qui haussa les épaules.<br>« Bon on fait quoi du coup ?, demanda-t-il en désespoir de cause.  
>-Vous deux, vous faites ce que vous voulez. Avec Sam, on sera au tournoi. »<br>Axel émit un son méprisant. Dean le fusilla du regard et attendit qu'il parle.  
>« Parce que tu crois que tu survivrais ne serait-ce qu'une seule petite minute si une horde de Sans-Cœurs se pointait là-bas ?, fit le rouquin d'un ton venimeux. Il faut être rapide et agile face à ces merdes et dommage pour toi, tu n'es ni l'un, ni l'autre. »<br>Les narines de Dean se dilatèrent et il inspira d'un air furieux, sans cesser de fixer Axel. Il ne souhaitait rien tant que de décharger son flingue entre les deux yeux de cette vipère.  
>« Dean, le calma Sam en posant une main sur son bras, ça m'emmerde autant que toi de l'admettre, mais là, il marque un point. Si on veut se débarrasser des bestioles, on a besoin de leurs compétences.<br>-On pourrait mixer nos équipes », lança tranquillement Roxas.  
>Axel se mit à le dévisager comme si son équipier lui avait enfoncé une keyblade dans le dos.<br>« Tu peux pas être sérieux. »  
>Roxas leva un regard <em>tu crois vraiment que je me fous de ta gueule ?<em>.  
>« T'es sérieux.<br>-C'est pas une mauvaise idée », avança Sam.  
>Ce fut au tour de Dean d'adopter la tête <em>oh-mon-dieu-on-me-trahit<em>.  
>« Sammy, c'est une <em>très<em> mauvaise idée. Tu t'imagines faire confiance à un de ces types pendant que tu te bats ?  
>-Personne ne te demande de faire équipe avec Axel, Dean.<br>-ENCORE HEUREUX », s'écrièrent les voix conjointes des deux concernés.  
>Sam et Roxas échangèrent un énième regard las.<br>« Ça aurait pu être… _intéressant_, comme expérience, fit Roxas avec un clin d'œil à Sam en enfournant une fourchette de pancakes.  
>-On aurait pu prendre des paris sur qui allait buter l'autre en premier, renchérit Sam en jouant avec la cuillère de son café.<br>-Merci pour le soutien, Sam, j'apprécie. »

Axel contemplait l'étalage des armes sur le lit de Dean. Les deux équipes étaient directement allées à la chambre de motel des Winchester afin d'élaborer une stratégie. Sam avait insisté pour montrer les armes qu'ils possédaient aux Similis, pour savoir lesquelles leur permettraient de survivre plus longtemps – mourir moins vite, selon les termes d'Axel – en temps venus et Dean avait fini par vider le coffre de mauvaise foi, en grommelant qu'il n'avait pas besoin que deux ado venus d'un autre univers lui apprennent à faire son boulot. Mais au moins, il avait obtempéré.  
>Axel examinait donc les armes diverses et variées et Roxas avait l'air particulièrement intéressé par les crucifix et les chapelets.<br>« Qu'est-ce que c'est ?, finit-il par demander à Sam.  
>-Ce sont des objets religieux. On s'en sert pour bénir l'eau – l'eau bénite est comme de l'acide sur les démons – et faire des exorcismes surtout. »<br>Roxas faisait rouler les billes entre ses doigts.  
>« Les gens 'normaux' s'en servent pour prier. Vous avez une religion, dans votre monde ?<br>-Une religion ? », fit Roxas, les sourcils froncés, la tête penchée sur le côté.  
>Sam ne put s'empêcher de lui trouver une ressemblance avec Castiel et il se demanda à quoi était occupé leur ange gardien à ce moment précis.<br>« Oui, hem, comment expliquer ça… Un culte ? Une vénération pour quelque chose ?  
>-Une chimère qu'un enfoiré a inventée pour te dire quoi penser et comment agir, conclut Dean en vérifiant le fil d'une machette. Quoi ?, demanda-t-il alors que Sam le regardait de la façon dont il le regardait toujours quand il avait fait une connerie.<br>-Alors comme ça tu crois aux démons et au diable, mais tu crois pas en Dieu ?, remarqua moqueusement Axel.  
>-Les démons et le diable, je les ai <em>vu<em>, répliqua Dean en se tournant vers le rouquin. Mais Dieu, lui, il est resté bien planqué pendant qu'on faisait le sale boulot à sa place, alors non, je ne vais pas me mettre à le vénérer. Quoi que Cas puisse en dire, » rajouta-t-il d'un ton plus bas, comme s'il se parlait à lui-même.  
>Roxas garda le silence. <em>Un culte. Une vénération. Une chimère inventée pour te dire quoi penser et comment agir. <em>Il laissa les mots flotter dans son esprit un moment. La sensation de malaise qu'il avait perçu au diner quelques heures plus tôt était de retour.  
>« Eh, Roxyboy, t'es avec nous ? »<br>Axel claquait des doigts sous son nez. Roxas cligna des yeux plusieurs fois et hocha la tête. Axel fronça les sourcils. Roxas lui sourit et marcha jusqu'au lit pour examiner les armes qui y étaient étalées.  
>« Puisque vous ne pouvez pas défier la gravité, ni envoyer de l'énergie hors de votre corps, il faut autant que possible éviter le combat rapproché. Ces connasses de bestioles ont des griffes et savent s'en servir, fit Axel en se rapprochant à son tour.<br>-On a vu ça, ouais.  
>-Prenez des armes de longue portée, qui n'ont <em>pas <em>besoin d'être rechargées après chaque coup, continua-t-il en enlevant un fusil des mains de Dean. Il faut être rapide. Aucun de vous ne sait manier un sabre ? »  
>Dean et Sam le dévisagèrent.<br>« Un katana ? »  
>Leurs sourcils se haussèrent un peu plus.<br>« Une épée ? Rien ? Vous êtes sérieux les gars ? Nan mais sans déconner c'est _quoi _ce monde où les gens savent même pas se battre comme il faut ? »  
>Roxas haussa les épaules.<br>« Avec les flingues qu'ils ont, y a pas trop besoin.  
>-Sauf qu'avec un flingue, tu peux pas faire des moulinets et trancher quinze cafards d'un coup.<br>-Pas faux. »  
>Axel lâcha le fusil par terre.<br>« Vous savez au moins lancer plusieurs lames en même temps ?  
>-J'ai la gueule de Batman ?<br>-J'en sais rien, je sais pas qui c'est. »  
>Dean se tourna vers Sam.<br>« Et moi qui pensais que Cas était le seul à manquer de références. »  
>Sam eut un sourire en coin et retourna à Axel.<br>« Quelles armes il nous faut, alors ?  
>-Du semi-automatique, de la mitraillette, des grenades et vos plus longues lames si vous vous retrouvez en corps-à-corps, ce qui serait bien dommage pour vos jolis petits culs. »<br>Les frères Winchester échangèrent un coup d'œil à la mention de leurs _jolis petits culs_ puis dévisagèrent Axel d'un même mouvement. Qui lui-même était en train de se faire fusiller du regard par un Roxas passablement irrité. Ou… _jaloux._  
>« Est-ce qu'on pourrait rester <em>professionnels <em>?, fit le blondinet entre ses dents.  
>-Rah, c'est bon, si je peux plus déconner… T'as vraiment aucun humour, Roxychou.<br>-Va mourir.  
>-Euh, on vous dérange peut-être, vous voulez qu'on vous laisse la chambre peut-être ?<br>-Dean, je suis pas sûr que ce soit le moment pour ton humour de merde.  
>-Hey, mon humour est génial, <em>Samantha.<em>  
>-Si ça te fait plaisir, soupira le plus jeune frère.<br>-On peut vous laisser la chambre aussi ?, reprit Axel.  
>-Oh non, fit tranquillement Sam, Cas serait jaloux.<br>-Qu'est-ce que Cas vient foutre là-dedans ?, s'étrangla Dean.  
>-Oh, pitié, Dean, ne fais pas comme si tu ne savais pas.<br>-On ne va pas _encore _avoir cette conversation, Sam.  
>-Quelle conversation ?, s'enquit Axel avec une tête encore plus à claques que d'habitude. Aïeuh !, s'exclama-t-il quand Roxas lui enfonça son coude dans les côtes.<br>-Strictement aucune, mon frère a des hallucinations, répliqua Dean en assassinant Sam – qui souriait toujours – du regard.  
>-Crétin.<br>-Abruti. »

* * *

><p><em>Au fait, je peux pas vous promettre une publication régulière, j'essaye d'alterner entre DMGI et Lilac Wine dans l'écriture. Et là je suis en pleine préparation de dossiers pour entrer en école d'art, c'est trop la fête.<br>(et, toujours au fait, ça serait cool de laisser des reviews pour me dire ce que vous en pensez toussa toussa, juste pour que j'ai pas l'impression d'écrire quasiment que pour des fantômes) _


End file.
